The Amazing World Of Gumball And Me Episode 1 Transcript
by nicol.n.shepperson
Summary: In The Pilot Episode Of A New Fanficton Series Gumball Darwin And Quentin Must Return The DVD When Gumball Destroys The DVD Will They Take It Back? Find Out In The AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL AND ME!


The Amazing World Of Gumball And Me  
The DVD Transcript

[Fades In At The Wattersons House]  
Nicole: Gumball Quentin, don't forget to take that DVD back today or we'll get a fine.  
Gumball: Pffftt... Can't you do it? You're the one with the car.  
Nicole: I wasn't the one who watched Alligators on the Train seventy-two times.  
Quentin:Um Gumball..  
Gumball: Uppp... But, technically, you rented it with your money.  
Nicole: The money I have to go and earn to feed you kids.  
Gumball: The kids you decided to have.  
Nicole: [angrily punches a hole in the door]  
Gumball: [nervously] Yep! No problem, Mom! I'll take it back!  
Quentin:[Nervously] Ya What He Said.  
Nicole: Oh, very kind of you, honey. And don't forget to put on some pants. Bye-bye!  
Gumball: [glances down at his pants-less legs, then sighs,  
[Later]  
[Darwin is cutting a Pizza]  
Gumball:Darwin, have you seen that DVD anywhere I-  
[realizes Darwin is using the DVD to cut the pizza]  
Gumball:Darwin! What are you doing?  
Darwin: I'm using the pizza cutter.  
Gumball:That's not the pizza Cutter!Aw Give Me That Oh Man You Really Have To Be Careful With These Things The  
Slightest Scratch And They're Ruined...Forever.  
Darwin: Uh, Gumball...?  
Gumball: [interrupting] Hup, Hup, Hup! I Am Fed Up With Your Carelessness, Darwin. This Disk Utilizes Laser  
Technology. You Have To Treat It With Respect.  
Darwin: You're using the wrong side of the scrubby sponge.  
Gumball:[realizes what he's doing, sees the DVD all scratched up, and screams, throwing the DVD into the air. It rolls around the sink for a while, then falls into the drain, where it's destroyed by the garbage disposal] No! No! What are we gonna do?! [crying]  
Darwin: Face the consequences of our actions and tell Mom?  
Gumball: [stops crying] Don't be silly. I've got a much better idea.  
Quentin: Like What?

[Later]

[Scene cuts to The Laser Video Rental Store. Gumball puts a cardboard DVD with the movie's name on it in the DVD case]

Gumball: There. You can make anything with cardboard and no one will notice the difference.  
Darwin: Really? It looks kind of obvious  
Gumball: Eh, you say that, but I lost my trousers three weeks ago, and still, no one's noticed. [starts walking away very awkwardly in the stiff cardboard pants]  
Darwin: Everyone's noticed that walk, though.  
Gumball: Really?  
Darwin: You look like you went to the bathroom in a spacesuit.  
Quentin:Yea...

Cuts back to the Wattersons' house, Gumball is sitting on the couch watching TV. Darwin runs in, holding a red envelope]

Darwin: Dude, it's a letter from Laser Video!  
Gumball: Ah, so what? Put it with the others.  
[A small pile of letters is shown behind the couch]  
Darwin: No, this one's red! It means urgent!  
Quentin:Wow!  
Darwin:...  
Gumball: Red envelope or red writing?  
Darwin: [looks at the envelope closely] Red writing on red envelope. It's really hard to read actually. [opens the envelope, reading the note inside] It says we have to pay twenty-five dollars for the DVD!  
Gumball: Aaah! What are we gonna do?!  
Darwin: Face the consequences of our actions and tell Mom?  
Gumball And Quentin:...  
Gumball:No, no, no, no, no. Just give me a little time to think.

[Scene cuts outside a convenience store, where Gumball Darwin And Quentin are begging with a cardboard hat]

Darwin: It took you two days to think of this?  
Gumball: Less complaining, more begging. How much have we got anyway?  
Darwin: [rifles through the change in their hat] Like, three dollars?  
Gumball: Great! Twenty-two more and we can pay for the DVD. Now pinch me, we get more when it looks like I'm crying. [Darwin pinches his arm, causing him to tear up]  
Otter Hobo: The reason you guys are on the streets is to pay a DVD fine?  
Gumball: Yeah, I know, it's crazy, right? People don't understand how hard our life is.  
[The Otter Hobo reaches down, switching the places of the hats]  
Gumball: Hey!  
[When Gumball tries to take their money back, the hobo starts grunting. Every time his hand moves towards the hat, the hobo growls. Darwin starts making a beat, and then they all turn it into rap music. An old antlered-man passes by and drops money into the boys' hat]  
Gumball and Darwin: Yay! [The Otter Hobo swipes the money and walks into the store] But...huh...  
Darwin: That guy stole our cash!  
Quentin:HEY! Get Back Here!  
Gumball: [sighs] Well, Darwin And Quentin, sometimes in life you have to realize that there are less fortunate people than ourselves. He needs that money more than we do.  
Otter Hobo: WOOHOO! I WON! I spent your money on a scratch card, and now I'm a millionaire!  
Gumball: That's great! So, can we have our four dollars back?  
Otter Hobo: Oh...uh...sorry, guys. I don't have anything in change. [walks away, the sound of lots of change jingling in his coat. Gumball sighs]

[Back at the house, Darwin checks the answering machine]

Machine: You have 8 new messages.  
Larry (on the machine): Hi, Laser Video here... [Darwin skips the message] Hello, it's Laser Video... [skip] You need to bring back...[skip] You need...[skip]...to bring...[skip]...the film...[skip]...back to the shop. [skip] Ha ha, I knew you were trying to skip my messages.  
Darwin: Gumball, I think we need to get a job.  
Gumball: [looking through the newspaper] Mmm, can you cook?  
Darwin: No.  
Gumball: Can you drive?  
Darwin: No.  
Gumball: Can you speak Chinese?  
Darwin: [speaking in a long Chinese dialect, subtitles] No.  
Gumball: Can you provide inspirational leadership to a court team of 30 people covering both national/international markets?  
Darwin: Mmm, no.  
Gumball: Wait! How about this one? "Looking for a person with no skills or training to serve as a scientific subject for the cosmetics industry."  
Darwin: What does that mean?  
Gumball: It means they'll put make-up on us and see if it looks nice.  
Darwin: [gasp] Kind of like modeling?  
Gumball: Yeah.  
Darwin: I'd always thought I make a good model.  
Gumball: What makes you think that?  
Darwin: High cheekbones.  
Gumball: There are bones in there? [pushes his hand into Darwin's cheek. It goes in a long way before it hits something] Oh ha, there are.

[Cut to the cosmetics building, Gumball and Darwin answer questions to a Cupcake Woman]

Cupcake Woman: Are you boys 18?  
Gumball: Uhh...does it count that I've been both 8 and 10?  
Quentin:And 11?  
Cupcake Woman: [sighs] I suppose so. Now step into the make-up booth.  
Voice: Please relax. Look at the red dot, and pout.  
[Gumball Darwin And Quentin do as the machine says. Makeup is then thrown on their faces. It comes on neatly for Darwin, but Gumball screams as the makeup hits him, and he falls to the floor.]  
Darwin: [admires himself in the mirror] Hey, that's not bad. Looking good. [screams as he sees Gumball] What happened to you?!  
Gumball: [his face is badly swollen] I think I'm allergic. [sucks his tongue] How come you look so good? [sucks his tongue]  
Darwin: I don't know. Maybe it's something to do with my perfect skin.  
Gumball: I think I'm gonna get this off. [wipes his face with a wipe, causing both the makeup and his eye to smear] What happened? Why am I looking at the floor?  
Cupcake Woman: Okay boys. How did the test go-? [screams as she sees Gumball]

[Cuts back to the Wattersons' house]

Gumball: I can't believe she only gave us five bucks. It costs more than that to get home on the bus. [struggles to open the door, because there is now a huge pile of letters in front of it] Huh? Oh, man! More letters from Laser Video! Oh, we're in so much trouble! We have to hide these before Mom gets home! [The phone suddenly rings, and Gumball goes to answer it] Yes?  
Nicole: Honey, are you in trouble? Because my mother senses are tingling. I can smell trouble.  
Gumball: Trouble? [chuckles nervously] No, we're fine. Absolutely no trouble here, bye.  
Nicole: Are you lying?  
Quentin:Get Me On The Phone  
Quentin:Nicole Every Is Going All Right Now  
Gumball: [laughs] No, of course not.  
Nicole: Right, you're lying. I'm coming home now.  
Gumball: Mom's on her way home. Now.  
Darwin: [gasps] What should we do?! Should we tell the truth and face the consequences of our actions?!  
Gumball: What is it with you with trying to be honest all the time?! No, we need to copy Alligators on a Train. I know. I'm gonna download it.  
Darwin: [gasp] GUMBALL! You wouldn't steal a car, you wouldn't steal a woman's purse, you wouldn't steal a cell phone! PIRACY IS STEALING!  
Gumball: I know. I'm- I'm so sorry.  
Darwin: Anyway, I got a better idea.  
Gumball: [quickly] Is it stupid, desperate and very unlikely to get us out of this mess?  
Darwin: [quickly] Yes.  
Gumball: [quickly] Is it humiliating?  
Darwin: [quickly] If we get it wrong.  
Gumball: [quickly] Are we likely to get it wrong?  
Darwin: [quickly] Possibly.  
Gumball: [quickly] In the time it's taking me to ask these questions, could you have just told me what it is?  
Darwin: [quickly] Technically.  
Gumball: [quickly] Can we get on with it then?  
Darwin: [quickly] Yeah, we better.  
[Cuts to the front of the house, where Nicole's car pulls up]

Nicole: [walks towards the house, but stops after passing the mailbox, and sniffs, like a dog picking up a trail. The trail leads her to the mailbox, which dumps letters at her feet as she opens it. She picks one up and reads it] I knew it. You are in so much TROUBLE!  
[Gumball Darwin And Quentin are putting a DVD into the Laser Video case when they hear Nicole]  
Gumball: We need to get to Laser Video before Mom kicks our butt!  
[Gumball Darwin And Quentin race out the back door, with Nicole right behind]  
Nicole: What did you do Boys Do this time?!  
Gumball: [gasps]  
Nicole: STOP! RIGHT! THERE!  
Quentin:WAIT NICOLE! I Can Explan!  
Nicole:NO!  
Gumball: QUICK! [grunts and pulls Darwin And Quentin over the fence]  
Nicole: [easily jumping the fence] WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!? DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM YOUR MOTHER!  
[Gumball and Darwin run through a yard, knocking over an umbrella, a table, and a lawn recliner. Nicole vaults up the umbrella, leaps off it, grinds across the table edge on the grill cover, then flips through the air, slides down the chair, and lands perfectly on her feet]  
Nicole: UGH!  
Gumball Darwin And Quentin: Whoa.  
[Gumball and Darwin run through Mr. Fitzgerald's back yard, crossing the pool by jumping on Mr. Fitzgerald and his inflatable raft. Nicole crosses by jumping off Penny's sister's head. Gumball and Darwin then land on a trampoline in the next yard, with Nicole coming right down at them like a pouncing tiger]  
Gumball and Darwin: Aah!  
[Gumball and Darwin manage to bounce away, taking the trampoline with them, resulting in Nicole face-planting into the dirt.]  
Gumball: Mom, are you okay?  
Nicole: [muffled] You Guys in so much trouble.  
Gumball: What was that?  
Nicole: [lifts her head] YOU GUYS IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!  
[The boys scream, then resume running. They jump over another fence, only to find themselves confronted by an angry dog. They edge around the fence, but Gumball notices the stake holding the dog's rope coming loose]  
Gumball: QUICK!  
[Gumball Darwin And Quentin escape through a loose plank on the other side of the fence, as the pursuing dog smacks into it, and keeps barking. Nicole enters the yard from the other side, and the dog turns its attention to her. The boys stop running when they hear Nicole's scream]  
Darwin: Gumball, we have to help Mom!  
Gumball: I don't know. Maybe she'll be okay. [chuckles nervously]  
Darwin: [angry] GUMBALL! There's a monstrous creature attacking our mother! We have to face the consequences of our actions and HELP HER OUT!  
Gumball: Yes. I'm- I'm sorry. You're right. [suddenly the barking stops] Wait a minute. Why has it gone quiet?  
[there's a brief moment of tension as they watch the fence. Then suddenly, Nicole bursts through the fence, riding the dog]  
Gumball Darwin And Quentin: AAAAAAAAHHHH!  
[A top view is shown of several more yards being crashed through]  
Nicole: STOP RIGHT NOW!  
Gumball: AAH!  
[Gumball and Darwin separate, and Nicole and the dog continue crashing through, leaving a long line of fence holes in their wake until they collide with a brick wall. Gumball and Darwin look at each other a moment, then run off]

[Scene cuts to Laser Video. Gumball and Darwin race inside]  
Gumball: Stop the letters! Stop the letters!  
Larry: [looks up from a newspaper] Huh. The Wattersons, it's about time you'd show up. I assume you have my money?  
Gumball: Better than that, Larry, we got the DVD.  
Larry: I hope you don't mind if I make sure it's real. Last time, it was a piece of cardboard.  
Gumball: Huh. Go for it.  
[Gumball and Darwin wink at each other. Larry loads the DVD into a DVD Player. The screen cuts through static to an obviously homemade version of the movie. Darwin's hands are seen holding a cardboard sign with "Alligators on a Train" written in crayon]  
Darwin: Alligators on a Train. [The movie cuts to Darwin, wearing a fake mustache, standing in front of a cardboard alligator and a cardboard train "background." The backyard fence is visible through the train "windows"] OH, NO! This alligator is on this train! [Darwin is shown "fighting" the "alligator" for a while, then he wipes the sweat off his brow, before saying his next line. The alligator, however, is still in the background.] Thank goodness we got all the alligators off this train.  
[The scene then changes to the backyard, where the sun is setting. Gumball and Darwin are standing with their backs to the camera, their arms hugging themselves]  
Gumball: [feminine voice] Thank you so much for saving us from all the alligators on this train. [kissy noises]  
[The movie then shows a list of "credits," almost all of which are credited to either Gumball, Darwin or "cardboard"]  
Gumball: Doo-doo-doo. Alligators off this train. [humming] Alligators off this train. [humming] Alligators on a Train!  
Larry: [turns to Gumball Darwin And Quentin, in an unimpressed tone] This had better be a joke.  
Gumball: Aw, man. What gave it away?  
Larry: Dude, it's five seconds long and every name in the credits is one of you Three.  
Darwin: [whispering] I told you we should've put some other people on the credits.  
Gumball: [whispering] What, and let them have all the glory?  
Larry: Well, there's no way I can accept this. You need to give me the real DVD, NOW!  
Gumball and Darwin: [gasp] We can't! We used it to cut a pizza, and then we scratched it with the wrong side of the scrubby sponge, and then we threw it in the waste disposal! Please don't tell our mom!  
Nicole: [is right behind them now] I already know. [Gumball Darwin And Quentin scream] How much is the DVD, Larry?  
Larry: Twenty-five dollars.  
Nicole: WHAT!? You made me leave work and chase you through the neighborhood on a dog for twenty-five dollars?!  
Gumball: But... but we were scared to tell you.  
Nicole: Aw silly, there's nothing you can do that will ever stop me loving you. Come here. [they hug] Now, let me pay for that.  
Gumball: See Darwin, you should ALWAYS tell the truth and face the consequences of your actions. [Darwin looks surprised, then punches Gumball in the arm] OW!  
Nicole: Come on, let's go home, you little troublemakers.  
Larry: [stopping them] Uh, just a minute, there's also the lateness fee.  
Nicole: Oh, yes of course. How much is it please?  
Larry: Let me see. Three months and three days late. That will be seven-hundred dollars.  
Nicole: [chuckles] You see boys, sometimes in life you really have to face the consequences of your actions. And sometimes you just [suddenly grabs Gumball's hand] RUN!  
Larry: Hey, hey, HEY!  
Quentin:WAIT! Larry Heres A Secret Pay Us 17.00 dollars And I Won't Tell ANYONE.  
Larry:HMMM Ok. But Don't Tell The Boss Ok?  
Quentin:I Promise!  
Larry:Ok Quentin But Only This Time!  
Quentin:[Chuckles]

[The Episode Ends With Gumball Darwin Quentin And Nicole Walking Out Of Laser Video]


End file.
